Bittersweet
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Pesan singkat tidak bermutu Jimin berganti menjadi rutinitas mengecek pesan selamat-pagi di pagi hari dan mengirimkan pesan selamat-tidur-mimpi-indah di malam hari dan rutinitas itu berganti menjadi ajakan kencan di akhir pekan. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi, Slight!Namjin, Slight!VHope


Bittersweet

.

 **Author :** syubysubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

.

 **NOTE :**

Terinspirasi dari lagunya BTS yang judulnya Coffee. Syubchim suka banget sama lagu ini dan mutusin buat nyari artinya, taunya malah nyelip ide buat bikin fanfic MinYoon. Sekali lagi, fanfic ini hanya terinspirasi dari lagi Coffeenya BTS bukan song fictionnya Coffee.

YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC! TYPOs! Semi-M! DLDR! Review Juseyo!

* * *

.

.

.

 **TRING**

.

"Selamat Datang!"

.

"Segelas _Americano_ hangat,"

.

"Atas nama?"

.

"Jimin, Park Jimin,"

.

"Totalnya 24000 won, ada hal lain yang bisa saya bantu, _sir_?

.

"Nomormu,"

.

"Maaf?"

.

"Nomormu, Min Yoongi- _sshi,_ "

.

Min Yoongi, pemuda manis berkulit pucat bermata malas yang menjabat sebagai penjaga kasir di cafe itu hanya membolakan maniknya kaget. Pasalnya salah satu pelanggan yang tidak dikenalinya baru saja meminta nomor ponselnya secara mendadak. _Okay_ , Yoongi mengetahui nama pemuda bersurai senja dihadapannya ini - Jimin seperti yang tertulis pada gelas _Americano_ nya. Tetapi apa-apaan pelanggan yang menurut Yoongi masih bocah ini dengan lancangnya meminta nomor ponselnya?

Jeda beberapa lama sampai Jimin berdehem pelan, menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunan apa-apaan-pelanggan-bocah-kurang-ajar-ini. "Jadi, berapa nomor ponselmu?" Jimin mengeluarkan benda tipis persegi panjang miliknya, bersiap mencatat barisan angka yang akan diucapkan _cashier_ manis dihadapannya.

"Maaf Park Jimin- _sshi_ , saya harus melanjutkan pekerjaan saya dan antrian dibelakang anda masih panjang. Total pesanan anda 24000 won," Yoongi berusaha menganggap bahwa ucapan Jimin beberapa saat lalu seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi. Jimin menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, detik selanjutnya mengulas segaris seringai pada bibir seksi _kissable_ miliknya. Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan saat disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu. Sial! Kenapa pelanggan kurang ajarnya kelihatan tampan sekali dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menunggu sampai pekerjaanmu selesai, Yoongi- _ah,_ " dan selanjutnya Jimin mengeluarkan sejumlah uang, meletakannya di meja kasir dan mengambil pesanannya yang sudah selesai diracik. Oh jangan lupakan kedipan mata nakalnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Yoongi yang merasa wajahnya menghangat saat ini.

"Sial! Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku. Dan dia kira dia siapa berani menggunakan _banmal_ padaku begitu" Yoongi menggerutu pelan, menekan kedua belah pipinya yang terasa menghangat sambil melajutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

"Pulang sendirian, Yoongi?".

Yoongi melompat kaget saat suara kekanakan itu memanggilnya. Saat Yoongi menoleh kesamping kanannya, Yoongi mendapati Jimin sedang bersender pada motornya. "T-Tidak juga," Yoongi berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin. Dirinya teringat akan permintaan aneh Jimin tadi siang. Oh, apakah bocah bersurai senja kurang ajar ini benar-benar serius untuk meminta nomor ponselnya sampai rela menunggui Yoongi pulang kerja, huh?

Jimin menarik halus lengan Yoongi kearah motornya dan memasangkan sebuah helm menutupi surai pirang Yoongi. "YAK ! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yoongi tersentak kaget saat menyadari dirinya diangkat dengan begitu mudahnya keatas motor Jimin. Mungkin tubuh dan fungsi otaknya sempat membeku semenjak Jimin menariknya kearah motornya.

"Mengantarmu pulang," sahut Jimin santai dan menyusul Yoongi menaiki motornya. "Pegangan, aku tidak akan pelan," terdengar suara motor Jimin yang dinyalakan.

"A-Apa yang harus kupe- " belum sempat Yoongi menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jimin sudah menjalankan motornya ditengah jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai sepi - mengingat jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Yoongi refleks mencengkram erat bahu Jimin yang membuat pemuda didepannya tersenyum gemas dibalik helmnya.

"Park Jimin- _sshi_!" Yoongi berteriak kecil, mengingat suara berisik motor Jimin yang Jimin balas dengan ' _waeyo_ ' pelan, namun cukup untuk didengar Yoongi. "Memangnya kau mengetahui alamatku?".

Jimin mengangguk kecil yang membuat manik Yoongi membola untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Karena orang yang sama pula. "D-Darimana kau tahu?" jujur saja, Yoongi merasa sedikit takut dengan pemuda yang sedang memboncengnya ini. Apakah dia semacam penguntit Yoongi atau lainnya? Ayolah, mereka baru bertemu siang tadi dan bocah kurang ajar ini tahu alamat rumahnya? Siapa yang tidak akan takut, huh?

Jimin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, membelokan motornya pada belokan terakhir dan memberhentikannya didepan _flat_ kecil diujung jalan. Jimin melepas helmnya dan menatap Yoongi yang memberikan tatapan bingung meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Dari sepupuku, Seokjin _hyung,_ " mendengar nama manajernya disebut-sebut membuat Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Rupanya bocah bantet ini sepupu manajernya jadi bukan hal besar baginya untuk mengetahui alamat Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku, Jimin- _sshi,_ " Yoongi sedikit membungkukan badannya berterima kasih pada Jimin. Bagaimana pun bocah kurang ajar ini sudah mengantarnya pulang dengan keadaan baik-baik saja yang membuatnya menghemat ongkos busnya.

Belum sempat Yoongi membalik tubuhnya berniat memasuki _flat_ nya, lengan Jimin sudah mencekalnya. Dirinya mendapat tatapan apa-lagi-maumu-bocah dari Yoongi. "Nomormu, Yoongi- _ah_ ".

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Ayolah, apakah bocah ini sedang mempermainkannya? Jimin dapat dengan mudah meminta alamat Yoongi dari Seokjin, yang berarti bocah bantet itu juga dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan nomor ponselnya yang pasti tertera secara apik pada data diri karyawannya.

"Aku mau kau yang memberikannya langsung, Yoongi. Hitung-hitung ucapan terima kasih karena aku sudah mengantarkanmu pulang tanpa terjadi 'apa-apa' ".

Oh! Lihatlah seringai mesum sialan itu dan penekanan pada kata 'apa-apa' yang sangat ambigu. Yoongi bukanlah makhluk sepolos kertas putih yang tidak tahu menjurus kemana kata 'apa-apa'nya Jimin. Satu lagi yang dapat Yoongi simpulkan dari bocah bantet kurang ajar dihadapannya. Mesum.

Yoongi mendengus kesal dan meraih ponsel Jimin kasar. Jemarinya menari di layar _touchscreen_ ponsel Jimin sebentar dan mengambalikan benda pintar itu pada Jimin.

"Sudah kan? Aku masuk dulu".

Yoongi membalikan tubuhnya kearah _flat_ kecilnya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah membasuh tubuhnya dibawah guyuran air hangat dan bergelung didalam selimut _fluffy_ nya. Kalau bisa ditambah secangkir coklat hangat.

"Selamat malam Yoongi- _ah,_ " sebelum tubuh mungil Yoongi menghilang dibalik pintu _flat_ nya, Yoongi membalik tubuhnya sebentar dan membalas "Hm, selamat malam juga Jimin- _sshi,_ " dan menutup pinta _flat_ nya.

Sekarang Jimin hanya sendirian didepan _flat_ kecil Yoongi dan bersorak senang karena mendapatkan nomor ponsel sang pujaan hati. Yeah, seorang Park Jimin sedang jatuh cinta, lebih tepatnya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Terdengar klasik memang, tapi inilah yang benar-benar terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

.

.

.

Setelah Jimin mendapatkan nomor ponsel Yoongi, Jimin sering kali mengirimkan pesan singkat tidak bermutunya pada Yoongi. Membicarakan hal-hal kecil tidak penting yang terasa menyenangkan sampai hal-hal yang lebih pribadi. Jimin akhirnya tahu, _namja_ yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya pada tatapan pertama itu berusia dua tahun diatasnya. Ugh, rasanya Jimin malu sekali sudah bersikap sok keren dengan menggunakan _banmal_ pada Yoongi di kali pertama mereka bertemu. Maksud hati ingin menampilkan sosok _badboy_ yang dominan malah jatuh pada _image_ bocah kurang ajar mesum dari sudut pandang Yoongi.

Tapi Jimin sama sekali tidak menyesal sudah mengenalkan dirinya sebagai bocah kurang ajar mesum dihadapan Yoongi, karena dengan _image_ seperti itulah Jimin mendapatkan nomor ponsel Yoongi dan menjadi lebih dekat dengan _hyung_ kesayangannya itu. Dan Yoongi tidak keberatan ditempeli oleh Jimin sejauh ini karena bocah itu tidak menggangu pekerjaannya di cafe Seokjin.

Yoongi juga baru tahu kalau diusia Jimin yang masih boleh dibilang muda - dua puluh tiga tahun, bocah itu sudah memegang jabatan cukup penting di sebuah perusahaan ternama di Seoul. Yah meskipun perusahaan ternama itu adalah perusahaan milik keluarga mereka sendiri, tetapi Jimin benar-benar memulai usahanya dari nol sejak menyelesaikan studinya di jurusan bisnis. Sekarang, Jimin menjabat sebagai asisten manajer keuangan di perusahaan _appa_ nya.

Terdengar sibuk memang, tapi entah bagaimana caranya Jimin selalu menyempatkan diri menemui Yoongi minimal dua kali seminggu untuk makan malam bersama atau sekedar mengantarkan pemuda semanis gula itu pulang ke _flat_ kecilnya, tentu saja dengan motor kesayangannya. Bagi Jimin, mengendarai motor _sport_ terlihat jauh lebih keren daripada mengendarai mobil _sport_ mahal keluaran terbaru. Biasa, selera bocah kata Yoongi.

Hari berganti minggu dan minggu berganti bulan. Tanpa diduga, ini sudah bulan kedua sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Pesan singkat tidak bermutu Jimin berganti menjadi rutinitas mengecek pesan selamat-pagi di pagi hari dan mengirimkan pesan selamat-tidur-mimpi-indah di malam hari dan rutinitas itu berganti menjadi ajakan kencan di akhir pekan.

.

.

.

Yoong mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi didepan meja riasnya, merasa cemas kalau penampilannya kurang menarik. Yoongi mengenakan _sweater_ rajut _navy blue_ dan _ripped jeans_ kesayangannya _._ Surai pirangnya ia tutupi dengan _beanie_ berwarna hitam.

Sial, ini hanya ajakan kencan dari bocah mesum bersurai senja bernama Park Jimin, kenapa Yoongi harus merasa gugup begini? Yoongi mendengus sekali lagi, mengejek dirinya yang terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang baru pertama kali mendapat ajakan kencan dari pemuda tertampan disekolahnya.

Lamunan Yoongi buyar saat dirinya mendengar bunyi klakson mobil yang asing didepan _flat_ nya, disusul dengan ketukan pada pintu _flat_ nya. "Yoongi _hyung,_ " oh, Jimin sudah sampai ternyata.

Tidak mau membuat Jimin menunggu lebih lama, Yoongi memakai sepatunya cepat dan bergegas membukakan pintu untuk Jimin sambil meneriakan 'Tunggu sebentar'.

Jimin tersenyum begitu lebar saat Yoongi membukakan pintu _flat_ nya. _Namja_ bersurai oranye itu tampak begitu menawan dimata Yoongi dengan setelah hitam-hitamnya. Jangan lupakan sebagian leher Jimin yang tertutup oleh _turtle neck_ nya yang membuat penampilan Jimin lebih seksi dibanding biasanya. "Lama menunggu?" Jimin membuka obrolan.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan dan melangkah keluar _flat_ nya untuk dikunci setelahnya, "Tidak juga". Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya mencari motor _sport_ yang selalu Jimin bangga-banggakan itu. Tetapi yang dia dapati hanya sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam terparkir apik didepan _flat_ nya. Yoongi menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung yang hanya dibalas senyuman bodoh Jimin.

Jimin menarik Yoongi kearah pintu penumpang dan membukakan pintunya untuk Yoongi, memperlakukan _namja_ gula itu layaknya seorang putri. Setelah Yoongi masuk kedalam, Jimin berjalan - sedikit berlari mengitari mobilnya dan mengambil tempat dibelakang kemudi.

"Jadi, kemana motor _sport_ kebangganmu itu Park- _sshi_?" Yoongi bertanya saat Jimin mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Jimin terkekeh kecil, sebenarnya dia sedikit malu untuk mengakuinya, "Eum, dirumah. Aku ingin terlihat lebih dewasa dan pantas untukmu di kencan pertama kita, _hyung,_ " dan jawaban terlampau jujur Jimin sukses membuat tawa Yoongi pecah. Apakah ini semua akibat ucapannya yang menganggap selera Jimin pada motornya itu sebagai selera seorang bocah?

Jimin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal menerima respon Yoongi. Meskipun sebenarnya _inner_ Jimin sedang memuji dirinya habis-habisan karena berhasil membuat seorang Min Yoongi yang terkenal pendiam dan menutup diri itu dapat tertawa lepas.

"Aku mengerti Park-bocah-Jimin, kuakui kau terlihat lebih dewasa hari ini," dan hal itu sukses membuat bibir Jimin tertarik sampai manik Jimin ikut tersenyum membentuk _eyesmile_ yang begitu menawan.

.

.

.

Jimin memarkirkan mobilnya dan melepas _seat-belt_ nya, melirik sebentar kearah Yoongi yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin melepas _seat-belt_ nya dan hanya memandang bingung dengan sekitarnya. "Kita sudah sampai, _hyung_. Tidak berniat turun?".

"Kupikir kau ingin mengajakku kencan ke tempat lain, Jim. Bukan ke tempat kerjaku sendiri," Yoongi melempar tatapan protes yang mendominasi kearah Jimin. Jimin tersenyum memaklumi dan melepas _seat-belt_ Yoongi. "Turunlah dulu, _hyung_ ".

.

.

.

Yoongi memasuki cafe tempatnya bekerja dengan ekspresi sama. Alis yang masih tertaut bingung dan tatapan protes kearah Jimin. Cafe Seokjin tutup hari ini. Entah apa alasannya Yoongi pun tidak tahu, yang pasti cafe itu dengan ajaibnya ditutup di akhir pekan. Hey, bukankah akhir pekan adalah hari dimana cafe akan ramai dikunjungi - yang beruntungnya juga hari libur Yoongi tanpa _shift_ kerja. Tetapi Seokjin malah menutup cafenya minggu ini.

"Aku meminjam cafe Seokjin _hyung_ hari ini, atau boleh kusebut menyewa," seolah mengerti dengan tatapan yang Yoongi lemparkan kepadanya sejak tadi. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku disini denganmu, melihatmu meracik _Americano_ kesukaanku dan mengenal dirimu lebih dalam".

Rona samar muncul di pipi Yoongi yang hanya dapat Yoongi balas dengan anggukan lemah. Sungguh Yoongi makin gugup sekarang, membayangkan dirinya akan menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan Jimin di cafe Seokjin. Meskipun Jimin sering mengajaknya makan malam dan mengantarnya pulang, Yoongi tidak pernah benar-benar 'berduaan' dengan Jimin. Saat ini Yoongi benar-benar merasa dirinya seperti gadis remaja yang diajak kencan oleh senior tersohor seantero sekolahnya.

Sesuai permintaan Jimin, Yoongi meracik segelas _Americano_ kesukaan Jimin dan segelas _Caramel Macchiato_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Meskipun bekerja sebagai seorang kasir di cafe Seokjin, Yoongi cukup mahir dalam meracik beberapa macam kopi. Jimin mempelajari sesuatu yang baru soal Yoongi. _Namja_ manis itu sangat menyukai _Caramel Macchiato_ , baik aroma maupun rasanya. Yoongi selalu menghirup aroma kopinya dulu sebelum menyesapnya, benar-benar paham bagaimana caranya menikmati kopi.

Pagi menuju siang mereka lalui dengan sepotong _cheesecake_ dan _chocolatecake_ kesukaan Yoongi. Hal baru lagi, Yoongi sangat menyukai makanan manis. Jimin jadi khawatir, Yoongi saja sudah lebih dari kata manis bagi Jimin, apa yang akan terjadi kalau Yoongi sering mengkonsumsi makanan manis lainnya? Bisa-bisa _hyung_ gulanya menderita penyakit diabetes. Gombalanmu, Jim.

Puas dengan _Americano_ racikan Yoongi, Jimin menarik Yoongi keluar cafe Seokjin dan melanjutkan kencan mereka. Dimulai dari _hunting_ _street food_ untuk makan siang mereka, dilanjutkan dengan bersepeda santai pada sore hari dipinggir sungai Han, sampai makan malam romantis di hotel berkelas pilihan Jimin. Dan Yoongi tidak mau berbohong atau mengelak, dia begitu menikmati harinya dengan bocah kurang ajar yang dengan lancangnya meminta nomor ponselnya dua bulan lalu.

.

.

.

Tepat saat kencan kelima, Jimin kembali mengajak Yoongi makan malam romantis di restoran elit pinggir pantai. Jimin rencanya akan menyatakan perasaanya pada Yoongi malam ini. Jimin bahkan sudah berlatih seharian penuh didepan cermin sebelum menjemput Yoongi di _flat_ kecilnya.

Yoongi benar-benat tidak habis pikir. Jimin selalu sukses membuatnya merasa istimewa. Kali ini Jimin mengajaknya makan malam romantis dibawah taburan bintang yang berkelap-kelip malu diangkasa, ditemani dengan penerangan minim dari lilin-lilin yang disusun sedemikian rupa diatas meja. Benar-benar tipikal makan malam romantis idaman gadis-gadis diluar sana. Semuanya terlihat begitu sempurna, ditambah sebotol _wine_ tahun 1998 yang disuguhkan dihadapannya. _Candle light dinner_ istilah gaulnya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ ," panggil Jimin pelan, meraih sebelah lengan Yoongi untuk digenggam lembut dan diusap sayang. Jimin menatap langsung pada manik coklat Yoongi dalam. Berusaha menyelami Yoongi lebih dalam lagi. "A-Aku.."

Jeda sesaat.

"Sejujurnya aku benar-benar payah dalam hal mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya agar kau mengerti perasaan menggebu dan bahagia dalam hatiku yang rasanya ingin meledak setiap kali berada didekatmu. Seberapa cepat jantungku berdetak saat melihat senyummu, tawamu, rona merah di pipimu. Aku tahu aku hanya seorang bocah menyebalkan seperti yang kau katakan selama ini, bukan seperti Namjoon _hyung_ yang selalu bersikap _gentle_ dan mengerti keadaan Seokjin _hyung_. Atau Hoseok _hyung_ yang akan memanjakan Taehyung dan menuruti segala permintaan anehnya. Tapi Min Yoongi-"

Jimin berdehem gugup, kali ini meraih kedua telapak tangan Yoongi untuk dikecupi bergantian.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Jimin tersenyum mendapati Yoongi yang juga menatapnya dalam.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasih bocah ini, Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi tidak merespon selama beberapa saat. Berusaha mencerna sederet kalimat dan dua kata terakhir yang dinyatakan Jimin dengan sepenuh hatinya. Setelah mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya, Yoongi mengangguk kecil dan menundukan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa terbakar sampai ke telinga dari pandangan Jimin. Jemarinya yang masih digenggam Jimin meremas gugup tangan sang dominan yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Sekarang Yoongi yakin bahwa dirinya tidak ada bedanya jika dibandingkan dengan gadis remaja yang baru saja menerima pernyataan cinta pangeran pujaanya.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang kali ini terasa begitu sepi namun hangat. Terbukti dengan jemari Jimin yang bertaut seolah tidak mau lepas dengan jemari Yoongi dan tubuh Yoongi yang disenderkan manja pada bahu Jimin. Ngomong-ngomong, Jimin selalu mengendarai mobilnya semenjak kencan pertamanya dengan Yoongi setelah dipuji lebih dewasa. Motor _sport_ nya hanya ia gunakan saat tidak memiliki janji dengan Yoongi.

"Sudah sampai, _hyung_ ," Jimin menoleh kesamping dan mengecup lembut surai pirang Yoongi. Yoongi mengerang malas dan melepas _seat-belt_ nya. Keduanya turun bersama sampai kedepan pintu _flat_ Yoongi. Oh, jangan lupakan jemari yang masih bertautan itu.

"Aku masuk ya, Jim. Hati-hati dijalan. Dan, terima kasih makan malamnya".

Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda mau melepas jemarinya yang bertautan mesra dengan Yoongi. " _Hyung_ , kau melupakan sesuatu".

Yoongi menyatukan alisnya bingung. Apalagi yang ia lu-

CHUP

Jimin mencuri sebuah kecupan kilat pada bibir Yoongi dan tersenyum _tak_ berdosa setelahnya. Lalu memeluk pinggang ramping Yoongi dan menariknya mendekat, "Sudah ingat apa yang kau lupakan?" goda Jimin.

Pipi Yoongi kembali memerah, bukannya menjawab, Yoongi malah mendorong pelan dada Jimin agar menjauh, berusaha memberi jarak antara tubuh mereka yang terlalu dekat - namun berakhir percuma.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi _hyung_ ," dan kembali mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir _kissable_ Yoongi. Yoongi meremas gugup _fabric_ Jimin di bagian dadanya, mencoba menerima lumatan lembut Jimin pada kedua belah bibirnya dan sedikit membuka bibirnya saat merasakan sapuan lidah basah Jimin yang meminta akses masuk. Jimin meremas pinggang Yoongi mesra, sebelah tangannya sudah berpindah pada tengkuk Yoongi dan menekan sekaligus mengusapnya lembut agar dapat meresapi Yoongi lebih dalam lagi. Menyapa lembut lidah Yoongi untuk yang pertama kalinya, mencoba meninggalkan kesan yang manis pada ciuman pertama mereka.

Jimin mengakhiri ciuman basah mereka saat merasa Yoongi mulai kewalahan dan membutuhkan oksigen. Yoongi sedikit terengah dan mencoba menghirup oksigen yang sempat menipis di paru-parunya dengan wajah sayu yang memerah parah. Jimin mengusap bibir bawah Yoongi yang terlihat mengkilap karena entah-saliva-siapa-itu dengan ibu jarinya. Dan mengakirinya dengan kecupan lama pada kening Yoongi. "Masuklah, _hyung_. Selamat malam".

Yoongi mengangguk dan membuka pintu _flat_ nya, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jimin. Selamat malam".

Setelah pintu _flat_ Yoongi tertutup rapat, Jimin melompat senang sekaligus meninju udara kosong dihadapannya. _Celebration_ katanya mengingat _hyung_ manisnya kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Dan Yoongi dibalik pintu yang lain sedang bersandar lemas pada dinding terdekat, mencoba meredakan detak jantungnya dan juga menetralkan rona merah di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, sudah sembilan bulan seorang Min Yoongi yang dikenal dingin, berwajah malas dengan kutukan tidak akan dapat pacar itu menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Park-Mesum-Bantet-Jimin. Tidak ada yang percaya bahwa hubungan mereka bertahan selama itu. Seokjin sekalipun. _Namja_ yang diakui Jimin sebagai sepupunya itu awalnya mengira Jimin hanya main-main, seperti hubungan-hubungan masa lalunya. Siapa yang menyangka bocah kurang ajar kekanakan itu ternyata serius dengan Yoongi?

Tetapi, sebulan belakangan ini hubungan keduanya merenggang. Mr. Lee, Kepala manajer keuangan di perusahaan keluarga Jimin mendadak mengundurkan diri karena alasan tertentu yang membuat Jimin mau tidak mau naik jabatan menggantikan Mr. Lee.

Tentu saja Jimin senang bukan main karena mendapat kepercayaan lebih dari _appa_ nya. Bukankah sudah pernah dijelaskan bahwa meskipun Jimin bekerja di perusahaan orangtuanya, Jimin tetap saja diperlakukan sama dengan karyawan lainnya dan harus berusaha sendiri demi karirnya?

Karena jabatan barunya, Jimin menjadi sibuk. Sangat sibuk malahan. Dirinya jarang mengunjungi Yoongi lagi sekarang. Jangankan mengunjungi, menyempatkan waktu untuk mengabari Yoongi saja tidak. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaan Yoongi. _Namja_ gula itu terlihat baik-baik saja dengan keabsenan Jimin satu bulan terakhir.

Tidak, Yoongi tidak benar-benar baik-baik saja. Yoongi hanya terlalu mahir menggunakan topeng untuk menutupi semuanya. Kalau boleh jujur, Yoongi sangat merindukan Jimin saat ini. Yoongi merasa kehilangan sosok berisik yang selalu menempelinya dan ingin tahu segala urusan dan kesehariannya. Yoongi selalu kesal saat Jimin sudah dalam mode _kepo_ nya, tetapi kali ini Yoongi benar-benar berharap Jimin ada disampingnya dengan celotehan kekanakannya.

Yoongi kembali mengecek ponselnya entah untuk yang keberapa hari ini. Tidak ada notifikasi pesan yang ditinggalkan ataupun panggilan tidak terjawab yang membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau kembali menelan rasa kecewanya bulat-bulat.

Jimin sedang berada di Busan. Katanya dia harus menetap disana selama beberapa hari. Tidak ada yang tahu juga sampai kapan Jimin di sana. Yang pasti, sampai tugasnya selesai dan diperbolehkan pulang oleh _appa_ nya. Mr. Park meminta Jimin memantau cabang perusahaan yang baru saja didirikan di Busan, padahal memantau langsung ke lapangan bukanlah tugasnya.

Posisi Jimin adalah seorang Manajer keuangan. Tentu saja tugas Jimin adalah mengecek aliran masuk dan keluar keuangan perusahaan didepan komputer ditemani setumpuk kertas berisikan tabel dan data angka yang memiliki jejeran nol panjang dibelakangnya, bukan terjun langsung ke lapangan memantau situasi dan kondisi yang terjadi.

'Kalau bukan dirimu, siapa lagi yang nanti akan meneruskan jabatan _appa_ sebagai Direktur, huh?' itulah alasan sang _appa_ yang membuat Jimin mau tidak mau melakukan penerbangan ke Busan dua hari lalu secara mendadak. _Appa_ nya sudah memesankan tiket penerbangan dan baru mengabari Jimin tiga jam sebelum jam terbangnya yang membuat Jimin gelagapan mengepak barangnya.

Jimin baru sempat mengabari Yoongi saat dirinya tiba di Busan. Padahal mereka punya janji makan malam hari itu. Jimin bahkan sudah memesan tempat khusus untuk Yoonginya. Tetapi ada daya Jimin kalau _appa_ nya sudah turun tangan sendiri menjadwalkan penerbangannya? Meskipun hal itu menyebabkan tidak ada tatap muka, ciuman, kecupan, pelukan atau salam perpisahan yang terlontar secara langsung antara dirinya dan Yoongi. Padahal Jimin sudah merindukan kekasih gulanya itu.

Jangan ditanya seberapa kecewa Yoongi waktu itu. Sebenarnya janji makan malam Jimin adalah hadiah penebusan karena tidak mengunjunginya selama seminggu penuh. Yoongi bahkan sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dipakainya malam itu, persis seperti gadis remaja pada kencan pertamanya dengan pujaan hati. Ya, selama sembilan bulan berkencan dengan Jimin, Yoongi benar-benar menganggap dirinya tidak ada bedanya dengan gadis remaja yang baru saja jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Penerbangan Jimin ke Busan memperburuk hubungan Jimin dengan Yoongi selama sebulan terakhir. Bukan hanya janji makan malam saja yang sudah dibatalkan, tetapi juga waktu berharganya dengan _hyung_ gulanya. Pekerjaan Jimin selama dua hari belakangan membuat Jimin menelantarkan benda tipis berbentuk persegi itu, termasuk panggilan dan pesan yang ditinggalkan Yoongi. Apalagi Jimin tidak bisa memastikan kapan ia akan kembali ke Seoul, kembali ke pelukan sang kekasih.

Tetapi Yoongi tahu, dirinya berperan sebagai yang lebih tua disini. Sudah sepantasnya Yoongi memberikan pengertian kepada Jimin, bukan malah memojokannya. Yoongi tidak mau menunjukan sikap kekanakan ataupun memohon manja pada Jimin. Setidaknya tidak saat Jimin sedang sibuk dan dibuat pusing oleh pekerjaannya. Lagipula, Jimin juga bekerja untuk masa depannya dengan Yoongi, 'kan? Meskipun Yoongi tidak mau terlalu berharap, tetapi beranggan sedikit tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Ugh, membayangkannya saja membuat wajah Yoongi serasa terbakar.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau bera-_ "

Yoongi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Jimin menjadi semakin sulit dihubungi semenjak _namja_ bantet itu pergi ke Busan. Entah apa alasannya Yoongi juga tidak tahu pasti.

'Baterainya mati, _hyung_. Aku tidak sadar karena harus mengecek berkas karyawan dan perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan _appa_ disini.' Itulah alasan yang diterima Yoongi saat Jimin menghubunginya kemarin malam.

Memangnya Yoongi bisa apa kalau Jimin sudah membela diri begitu? Memarahinya? Membentaknya? Lalu mereka bertengkar? Oh, bukan gaya Yoongi sekali. Sama halnya dengan sembilan bulan hubungan mereka. Tidak pernah ada pertengkaran berarti yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

Memang Yoongi pernah _ngambek_ dan merajuk kepada Jimin beberapa kali karena alasan tertentu, tetapi hal itu tidak pernah bertahan lama karena Jimin akan selalu berada disampingnya, meminta maaf atas segala kesalahannya, mengusap surai _blonde_ nya, memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu di wajah dan puncak kepalanya, memeluknya erat meskipun didorong menjauh dan membujuknya dengan bisikan gombalan dan rayuan sayang yang entah mengapa selalu berhasil membuat Yoongi luluh begitu saja.

Tapi tidak ada gunanya merajuk sekarang, bukan? Toh tidak ada Jimin disampingnya yang akan menenangkannya, tidak ada Jimin yang akan memberikan kecupan sayang padanya, tidak ada Jimin yang - UGH! Cukup Min Yoongi, lupakan Jimin untuk saat ini dan kembalilah pada realita. Kau bisa gila hanya karena memikirkan bocah bantet seharian.

"Yoong Yoong _hyung_ ~!"

.

Terdengar lengkingan manja suara _baritone_ seorang bocah setelah pintu cafe Seokjin terbuka.

.

BRUK !

.

Selanjutnya, Yoongi merasakan sesuatu menabraknya dan tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh seseorang.

.

"TaeTae- _ah_ , jangan memeluk Yoongi _hyung_ seerat itu, dia akan kesulitan bernafas," Hoseok yang baru muncul dari ruang _staff_ hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

Taehyung hanya menampilkan senyum kotak andalannya, lalu mengecup pipi Yoongi sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

" _Annyeong uri_ KimTae~" Yoongi mencubit pipi Taehyung gemas. " _Annyeong_ Yoong Yoong _hyung_!".

Hey, jangan berasumsi yang aneh-aneh dulu. Yoongi sendiri sudah kelewat biasa dengan kelakuan Taehyung padanya.

Kim Taehyung, bocah alien itu adalah adik dari Kim Seokjin sekaligus kekasih dari Jung Hoseok. Taehyung sendiri lahir pada tahun yang sama dengan Jimin dan menjadi teman main Jimin sejak kecil. Awalnya Jimin kesal berat dengan sikap Taehyung yang selalu menempel pada Yoonginya, tetapi melihat Yoongi dan Hoseok yang hanya merespon santai pada sikap Taehyung lama-lama membuat Jimin juga membiarkan sepupu aliennya menempel pada kekasihnya. Lagipula, Yoongi hanya menganggap Taehyung sebagai adik kecil yang menggemaskan. Meskipun sebenarnya Jimin tetap saja tidak ikhlas. Dasar, Posesif.

Hoseok sendiri bekerja sebagai barista di cafe Seokjin yang merupakan teman baik Yoongi. Mereka menghadiri kuliah yang sama dan merasa cocok sejak pertama kali bertemu dan memulai topik pembicaraan. Keduanya sama-sama tertarik pada dunia _rap_ dan kopi. Sayangnya Hoseok lebih tertarik pada menari dan Yoongi lebih tertarik pada basket.

.

.

.

Cafe sudah tutup sejak satu jam yang lalu. Mereka - Yoongi, Taehyung, Hoseok, Seokjin dan Namjoon yang kebetulan datang - memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama di warung _jjangmyeon_ dekat cafe. Taehyung menatap cemas pada Yoongi yang lebih banyak diam hari ini. Memang Yoongi terkenal tertutup pada sekitarnya, tetapi tidak jika sudah bersama mereka.

"Yoong Yoong _hyung_ kenapa? Apakah bocah bantet pesek itu membuatmu sedih lagi?"

Mendadak, semua mata tertuju pada Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Mereka berempat pasti sudah tahu masalahnya dengan Jimin. "Tidak Tae, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh," Yoongi memaksakan seulas senyum tipis. Meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Oh, betapa munafiknya dirimu Min Yoongi.

"Kalau kau merindukannya, jujur saja Min," Namjoon menyambar. "Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura didepan kami. Bukankah sebulan sudah cukup menyiksamu?" lanjutnya.

Oh, pendangan Yoongi mulai buram. Buru-buru Yoongi mendongak, menghalau manik coklatnya meneteskan apapun. Tidak, dirinya tidak boleh menangis. Setidaknya tidak didepan teman-temannya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kim," balas Yoongi sedikit serak kemudian.

"Kau mau aku berbicara dengan _samcheon_ , Yoong?" kali ini Seokjin mencoba memberi saran yang lagi-lagi dibalas gelengan oleh Yoongi. "Biarkan Jimin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, _hyung_. Itu sudah kewajibannya".

Lihatlah dirimu Min Yoongi. Masih mencoba menjadi Yoongi yang kuat bahkan saat dirimu terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh, siap jatuh kapan saja. Apakah rindumu pada Jimin yang berisik dan kurang ajar sebesar itu?

"Lagipula dia akan menghubungiku setiap malam".

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah hampir dini hari. Tapi Yoongi tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Namja berpiyama putih bermotif garis itu masih setia menggenggam ponselnya. Menunggu panggilan dari Jimin.

Meskipun sibuk dan tidak sempat menghubungi Yoongi disiang hari, Jimin akan berusaha menyisihkan setidaknya beberapa menit sebelum dirinya tertidur untuk menghubungi Yoongi. Sekedar mendengar suara pujaan hati sebelum tidur tidak terdengar buruk, 'kan?

Dan benar saja, ponsel Yoongi berdering dengan penggilan dari Park-Bantet-Jimin tertera pada layar ponsel Yoongi.

"Halo?"

 **"Halo, Yoongi** _ **hyung~"**_ terdengar suara lelah Jimin yang diceria-ceriakan dari sebrang panggilan. Yoongi tau Jimin sedang berusaha terdengar bahwa dirinya baik baik saja.

"Bagaimana harimu, Jim?" Yoongi memeluk erat boneka Kumamonnya. Berimajinasi kalau boneka itu adalah Jimin.

 **"Hari ini aku menghadiri pertemuan dan makan malam dengan perusahaan-perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan** _ **appa**_ **."**

"Begitukan? Apakah melelahkan?"

 **"Hum, tentu saja ini sangat melelahkan,** _ **hyung**_ **. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku disini secepat mungkin agar aku dapat segera pulang dan menemuimu,** _ **hyung.**_ **Kau tau aku begitu merindukanmu? Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas pesanmu atau menjawab panggilanmu hari ini. Baterai pon-"**

.

"Aku mengerti Park Jimin- _sshii_ , baterai ponselmu mati lagi, 'kan?" potong Yoongi saat Jimin kembali menjelaskan alasannya yang dibalas oleh kekehan kecil Jimin.

Keduanya terdiam setelahnya. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Hanya helaan nafas halus yang terdengar dari sambungan telepon.

"Jimin,"/ **"Hyung,"**

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam lagi. Mereka terihat seperti pasangan remaja yang baru saja kasmaran dengan perbincangan telepon pertama mereka. Duh!

"Aku merindukanmu, Jimin. Sangat merindukanmu. Kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul? Tidak berniat memelukku, eoh?" Yoongi memutuskan untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Mengutarakan perasaan yang membuatnya sesak selama dua hari belakangan ini. Tapi suaranya terdengar pecah dan serak yang membuat Jimin gelagapan dan khawatir di ujung sambungan yang lain. Lihatlah, bahkan Yoongi menawarkan dirinya untuk dipeluk terlebih dahulu.

 **"Dengar** _ **Hyung**_ **, aku juga merindukanmu. Begitu merindukanmu sampai-sampai aku ditegur beberapa kali saat makan malam tadi karena memikirkanmu. Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku disini secepat mungkin dan lansung kembali ke Seoul, kedalam pelukanmu. Aku berjanji akan mencoba meminta cuti pada** _ **appa**_ **agar bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Jadi jangan membuat suara seperti itu, jangan menangis dan jangan melupakan jadwal makanmu, kau mengerti Min Yoongi?"**

Entah bagaimana caranya, sederet penjelasan Jimin sukses membuat hati Yoongi menghangat dan rasa nyaman itu kembali datang. Meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri rasa rindu Yoongi semakin membesar. Yoongi menghapus air mata yang sempat menetes beberapa saat lalu. "Jimin," cicitnya lagi.

 **"Hum, kenapa sayang?"**

"Aku mengantuk, nyanyikan lagu tidur untukku, apa saja."

 **"Baiklah, tidurlah** _ **hyung**_ **, aku akan mulai bernyanyi."**

Yoongi menyamankan posisinya didalam selimut dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka Kumamonnya. Melekan ponsel disamping bantalnya dan mengaktifkan mode _loudspeaker_ pada panggilannya. Saat Yoongi mendengar Jimin mulai melantunkan lagu kesukaan mereka, Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tidur dan berharap bertemu Jimin di alam mimpinya.

Jimin menghentikan nyanyiannya saat mendengar helaan nafas teratur dari sebrang sambungan. Yoonginya sudah terlelap. Jimin tersenyum kecil dan memutuskan untuk menyusul sang kekasih kealam mimpi. **"Selamat tidur, Yoongi** _ **hyung**_ **. Aku mencintaimu."**

.

.

.

Satu minggu. Ya, bocah menyebalkan kurang ajar bersurai oranye itu benar-benar meninggalkannya selama seminggu. Kini genap sudah dua minggu Yoongi tidak melihat tampang bodoh Jimin secara langsung. Meskipun mereka tetap bertukar kabar lewat telepon setiap malam, tetapi tetap saja rasa rindu itu ada. Malah semakin menumpuk.

Saat ini Yoongi sedang berada di ruangan _staff_. Keadaan di cafe cukup sepi mengingat jam makan siang sudah selesai. Yoongi kembali teringat pada kekasih bocahnya. Yoongi butuh sentuhan sayang Jimin. Yoongi butuh pelukan Jimin. Yoongi butuh mendengar celotehan berisik yang menganggu hari-harinya. Yoongi butuh Jimin.

"Segelas _Americano_ dan _Caramel Macchiato_ , dengan sepotong _cheesecake_ ," bisik seseorang di telinga Yoongi. Jangan lupakan lengan lancang yang memeluk erat perut Yoongi dari belakang. Yoongi membalik tubuhnya kaget. Memastikan bahwa suara khas dan lengan kekar itu bukan hanya halusinasinya.

"Dan juga seorang Min Yoongi, atas nama Park Jimin."

Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Yoongi memeluk erat tubuh Jimin. Mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jimin dan membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jimin. Berusaha menghirup aroma tubuh sang kekasih bocah yang begitu ia rindukan. Yoongi bahkan tidak peduli kalau pelukannya terlalu erat dan menyesakkan Jimin. Yoongi hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa sesak dalam dadanya terlebih dahulu.

Jimin tentu saja dengan senang hati menerima pelukan _hyung_ gulanya. Jimin melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada pinggang Yoongi dan membawa lengan yang lain untuk membelai surai Yoongi sayang. Tidak lupa Jimin mendaratkan banyak kecupan pada puncak kepala Yoongi. "Aku sudah kembali, Yoongi _hyung_. Kembali kedalam pelukanmu."

Kedua pasang sejoli yang sedang melepas rindu itu terdiam sejenak, tetap pada posisi yang sama menikmati sentuhan dari sang kekasih. "Aku membencimu, Jimin," Yoongi memecah keheningan. Suaranya terdengar serak dan Jimin merasakan bahunya basah. Dengan segera Jimin menjauhkan wajah Yoongi dari bahunya dan mendapati manik coklat favoritnya dibasahi oleh air mata. Dirinya membuat Yoongi menangis.

Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan mendudukannya pada meja _staff_ dibelakangnya sedangkan dirinya berdiri diantara kaki Yoongi. Menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi dan menghapus air mata kekasih gulanya dengan ibu jarinya. Jimin tersenyum hangat, kekasihnya sungguh menggemaskan saat ini dengan wajah merona, bola mata yang basah dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Jangan menangis," Jimin membawa dirinya mengecup kedua kelopak mata Yoongi bergantian. Yoongi hanya memejamkan maniknya menikmati perlakuan Jimin. Lengannya yang masih setia mengalung disekitar leher Jimin meremas gugup kerah baju Jimin dibagian belakang.

"Maafkan aku," kali ini Jimin mengecup kedua belah pipi Yoongi dan sedikit membersihkan bekas air mata Yoongi dengan lidahnya yang membuat Yoongi bergidik geli akibat sensasi basah dari lidah Jimin.

"Aku merindukanmu," berikutnya Jimin mencium kening Yoongi lama. Tanpa sadar, Yoongi menarik tubuh Jimin agar semakin merapat dengannya Ugh, rasanya Yoongi siap meleleh kapan saja kalau diperlakukan semanis ini oleh Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu," dan kedua bibir itu kembali menempel. Saling memagut satu sama lain, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang sudah ditahan sejak lama. Jimin mengusap tengkuk Yoongi sensual dan menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, meminta izin untuk merasakan Yoongi lebih dalam. Yoongi dengan senang hati membuka goa hangatnya untuk dieksploitasi lebih jauh oleh Jimin.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat memudahkan aksesnya. Tangan kirinya berada dibelakang tengkuk Yoongi dan menariknya mendekat. Sebelahnya lagi sudah berpindah tempat dan mulai mengusap punggung Yoongi. Saat Yoongi mulai terfokus pada lilitan lidahnya dengan Jimin, Jimin segera menyusupkan tangan kanannya kedalam kaos Yoongi dan mulai mengusap perut rata Yoongi dengan gerakan sensual setelah sebelumnya melepaskan ikatan apron Yoongi. Menghasilkan desahan tertahan dari sang submisif.

Yoongi menarik surai Jimin pelan, memberi kode bahwa pasokan oksigennya menipis dan Yoongi membutuhkan udara segera. Jimin mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka setelah sebelumnya menjilat keseluruhan bibir Yoongi.

Saat Yoongi tengah sibuk menghirup udara dengan rakus, Jimin melesakkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Yoongi. Menghirup aroma tubuh Yoongi yang begitu ia rindukan. Jimin mulai mengecupi leher Yoongi, menggigitnya dan menghisapnya dalam.

"Jimnhh," Yoongi meremas rambut Jimin dan mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, mencoba menahan suara yang mungkin saja keluar dari belahan bibirnya. Mereka masih diruangan _staff_ cafe Seokjin. Dia tidak mau tertangkap oleh siapapun dalam kondisi dan posisi seperti ini dengan Jimin.

Jimin hanya bergumam pelan membalas desahan tertahan Yoongi. Menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap hasil karyanya pada leher Yoongi. Mungkin memberikan sebuah tanda pada Yoongi saat ini sudah cukup. Dirinya masih sadar untuk tidak menyentuh Yoongi saat ini disini. Kalau kekasih gulanya mengamuk dan tidak akan mau disentuh lagi, 'kan gawat. Dasar Jimin Mesum.

Jimin menempelkan keningnya pada kening Yoongi dan menatap lekat kedalam manik coklat Yoongi, "Aku mau membawa pesanan atas nama Park Jimin pulang sekarang juga."

"Tapi aku masih harus bekerja, Jim."

"Kali ini aku tidak akan menunggumu sampai pulang kerja, _hyung_ ," Jimin memposisikan lengannya di punggung dan juga perpotongan lulut Yoongi. "Aku akan menculikmu."

"YAK, BOCAH MESUM KURANG AJAR TURUNKAN AKU!"

Mari kita berdoa agar Yoongi masih dapat berjalan dengan benar keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES !

Finally fanfic ini selesai juga (\m/). Di dua drabble pertama, syubchim terharu banget banyak yang suka. Jujur karena gapernah nge-publish fanfic jadi syubchim gapernah dapet feedback. Ternyata perasaan dapet feedback dan review itu seperti ini (terharu) (lebay). Jadi makin semangat buat ngetik fanficnya. Karena banyak yang comment drabblenya kependekan, jadi ini syubchim kasih yang panjang. Tapi reviewnya yang panjang juga ya (kode).

Sebenarnya ini fanfic ga berakhir sesuai konsep awal. Awalnya mau bikin Angst karena Chim nyebelin jadi Yoong tinggalin Chim terus Yoong jadinya sama syubchim terus Chim nyesel sesuai lirik lagu coffee (klasik) (enggadeng). Tapi seiring berjalannya pengetikan, alurnya berubah sesuai mood dan ide yang terlintas, jadinya kaya gini deh.

Maaf banget kalo alurnya kecepetan atau feelnya gadapet. Maaf juga kalo typos bertebaran dimana mana. Ngetiknya tengah malam sih.

Buat VHope sama NamJinnya sebenarnya mau banyakin, tapi bingung mau nulisnya gimana di fanfic ini. Kalo banyak yang minat sama VHope dan NamJin entar syubchim bikinin cerita lepasnya deh, jadi bisa fokus ke couple masing-masing. Momentnya juga jadi lebih banyak (asik!).

Terakhir, makasih banget yang udah ngerelain luangin waktunya buat ngebaca ini facfic gajelas, apalagi sampai meninggalkan review.

 **Terima Kasih.**

Salam, INFIRES !


End file.
